disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Bosko vs. Scrappy
Scrappy's Mom: Scrappy, it's time to battle! Scrappy: Yes, mom. I may be a little kid, but i wouldn't take my pitty on this thing. I'll be riding down the mountain, and searching for a new thing to bring, But this time, i got prepared for this, take a look into my sword. Although i might seem like a ghost to you, you're life won't be restored. I'm just a City Slicker, now how talk about you leave? This bitch ain't chair wagging over it's knees, and deceiving This poor little kid that is just about to proclaim himself king, I'm the most famous Melody out there, so stand up and sing About how you miss your daughter, with your Tiptoe through the Tulips. So how about we talk about your popularity? Not even your pupils Can even understand what you're doing, for being such a vile person. With my mom here to protect me, you'll just be on and cursing. Bosko: And then he said to me that i'm a little guy, And when he said to me, i would get off and cry, But i'll be strenghtful too, and strong as i go by There will be a Hot time in the old town tonight. You wouldn't be going Westward Ho with your unexplicable stuff. You were a star of various cartoons that aren't viewed enough. I was the first Merrie Melody, while you are just a fake loser. Kidding? I don't think so, but when it comes to the ladies, i seduce her. I built a history of cartoons, but never in my whole life i saw That you were smiling, darn ya, smiling through the years so raw. You got a guy who's echoing, but it was just a baby. The next time i drive my train to the land of happiness, i will cremate you like gravy. Scrappy: Although you've seen a little bit Snappy, I can understand you, but you wouldn't know how it feels to be Scrappy. You've got your name as an intellectual saint, that nobody knows. Better put on my Sunday Clothes to defeat all my foes. In the Big Moment, i was a boxer, and in the bad times, i was scary. Not even your ass can explain your series, not even Tom and Jerry. I'm going to play in a concert, and this time it will be no harm, But there's a twist, Believe me, if those endearing young charms- Bosko: I've seen what you did there, that's the oldest trick in the Book. You'd be spitting all your saliva into your milk soup, but look; I was the most Careful in the Congo jazz, you cause much trouble. Now let's finish this battle with a great show on the double. Yep yep. (Yep yep!) Yep yep. (Yep yep!) Prepare to be scared. Aren't you prepared? Well, it's the price you get for being so square. I'll hold anything for your destruction, even a construction tolk! Before i sink in the bathtub, i would say, So long, Folk! WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT, ' '''YOU DECIEVE. Category:Season 1